


Decadent Fixation

by 0idontknow0



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M, Rating: PG13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 03:39:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1289881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0idontknow0/pseuds/0idontknow0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry wants what Draco's been promising him all week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decadent Fixation

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** All characters belong to J.K. Rowling and publishers. No offense is meant by this fan fiction and this is made purely for fun.

 

 

"Drac _o_ ," Harry whined. Why was his boyfriend taking his bloody time?

"Calm your bollocks, Harry," Draco said sternly.

"I can't," he complained. "You've been promising me this all bloody week."

"Just get back in bed for Merlin's sake," Draco said. "I'll be there soon enough."

Harry wanted to huff but he was already being childish as it was so he went back to the bedroom, it was possible he stomped a bit though.

Eventually Draco came to the bedroom and set his things on the bedside table. Harry licked his lips in anticipation as the blonde slipped into bed beside him. Draco shook his head in amusement as he leaned in and kissed Harry long and slow. The blond rolled them over and then reached across Harry to grab something from the table. Harry squirmed but kept quiet. If he rushed the man then his waiting would get drawn out.

"Is this what you've been waiting for?" Draco murmured, as he brought a cube of chocolate fudge to Harry's lips.

" _Yes_ ," Harry said quietly. He opened his mouth when Draco brought the cube of soft, smooth, chocolaty goodness to his lips. He moaned when it settled on his tongue.

"I swear, I've never met anyone as enthusiastic about fudge in my life," Draco said.

"More," Harry murmured, feeling more than content.

"We'd better shag after this. I can't listen to you making those obsce-"

"I'll even wear that plug with the tail attached to it," Harry prompted.

"All right, pet," Draco grinned, bringing the fudge to Harry's lips once more.


End file.
